Dime que no es cierto
by Hitsuki Minamishi
Summary: Bonnie no puede creer que cuando a penas ha pasado muy poco tiempo de la muerte de Elena, Stefan ya haya encontrado un nuevo lio, o eso es lo que afirma el chupetón que tiene. Por otra parte su relación con Damon parece más...sexy? ChicoxChico


Bueno un pequeño Fic que escribí en 4ºESO en mi dulce y tierna estancia en el instituto xD Es bastante cortito y si lo leéis veréis que no es para nada mi estilo, le falta fogosidad xDDDD En fin Damon y Stefan, por favor, ¿quién no se los ha imaginado liándose? Tengo que hacer otro en versión larga y con...las escenas que a este le falta, se lo tengo que dedicar a la rubia francesa pervertida de Ro (Esto por si lo lee xD).

Bueno, como siempre estos personajes no me pertenecen a mi, sino a su dueña, la cual nos proporciona la perfecta imagen de Damon *O*

Espero que os guste y que esta vez esto se llene de Reviews xD

-¡Dime que no es cierto!-gritaba una chica de cabellos rojizos rizados como una histérica.- Por favor Matt-rogó-¡Dime que no es cierto!

-Tranquilízate Bonnie…sólo te he dicho que he visto a Stefan un poco cansado y con algunas marcas en el cuerpo…

-¿Pero quién?-gritó de nuevo-¿Quién es "ella"?

-Sabes que Stefan es masoquista…puede estar autodañándose para sentirse mejor después de lo de Elena…-contestó Meredith siempre con tranquilidad, la voz de la razón.-No le veo con ninguna chica…

-Mira Meredith, sé cómo se hace un chupetón y sé cómo son…¡y lo de Stefan es uno en pura regla! ¡Se marcan hasta los dientes!

-Respira, Bonnie.-le recordó el chico cogiéndola por los hombros.

-¡Pero es que no me lo creo!-volvió a gritar.

-¿Qué es lo que no crees?- preguntó una voz sugerente tras ella.

Bonnie se estremeció, conocía aquella voz. Se giró y observó la sexy figura de un chico de pelo oscuro y ojos negros.

-¿Qué haces en el instituto, Damon?- preguntó Meredith con calma. Bonnie admiraba la seguridad de su amiga al hablar con el vampiro.

-Vengo a buscar a mi hermanito.-rió- Me he cansado del coche y aquí puedo recrear la vista…las chicas humanas son bastante guapas…

-Damon…

La voz desde detrás del chico se alzó cansada y con un tono de reproche.

-Hola….hermanito.-sonrió.

-Nada de "Hola"-le dijo enfadado- Y deja de llamarme hermanito, sabes que no me gusta tu tono.

Damon se acercó al oído de su hermano y le susurró algo que le hizo sonrojar y que los demás no llegaron a oír. Bonnie alzó una ceja sorprendida, tenía la boca abierta y el cuerpo echado hacia delante.

¿Qué era eso? Damon y Stefan se llevaban "bien", como dos buenos hermanos donde el mayor molesta al pequeño… pero con un toque…¿Sexy? Bonnie procuró retirar ese pensamiento de su mente. ¿Damon y Stefan? ¡Anda ya! Pero si no se pueden ver el uno al otro…además Stefan había encontrado un ligue y seguro ya que tenía esas marcas…¿marcas?

Se giró rápidamente hacia Damon y vio el pequeño sello de unos dientes en su cuello y los arañazos de su hombro a través de la camiseta negra en sisas. Matt y Meredith también se habían dado cuenta.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- preguntó la chica con recelo, a pesar de creer conocer la respuesta por mucho que su mente no la asimilara.

-Mi última víctima, que lo disfrutó demasiado…-contestó divertido sonriendo de lado y mostrando un poco los dientes.

Todos retrocedieron un paso menos Stefan que se sonrojó y añadió con velocidad.

-Nosotros nos vamos…nos vemos mañana en clase…- y salió disparado del pasillo seguido por Damon que guiñó un ojo como despedida.

Una vez en el coche Stefan se giró enfadado hacia su hermano, que ya ocupaba el asiento del conductor.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces?-gritó.

-Ir a buscarte al instituto.-contestó acercándose demasiado.

Sus respiraciones chocaron para luego separarse rápidamente y emprender el camino de vuelta a la casa de huéspedes. Damon aparcó tras el granero y volvió a mirar a su hermano.

-¿Tanto te ha molestado que fuera?-preguntó un tanto reacio, se estaba enfadando.

-Sa-sabes que no es eso, pero…no lo espera…

Los labios de Stefan se sellaron con un beso haciéndole callar y Damon le acercó más a él cansado de tanta pamplina. Stefan arremetió contra él volviendo a la carga tras una pequeña parada para coger aire y volver a besarle casi con necesidad. Salieron del coche y llegaron hasta la habitación entre besos y choques contra las paredes de la casa.

Stefan cayó en la cama y sintió el peso de su hermano sobre su propio cuerpo.

-Es-esto está mal…-suspiró entrecortadamente sintiendo los labios de Damon presionar su garganta para después lamerla.

-Todo lo que somos está mal…no necesitas pensar en esto demasiado como para darte cuenta de que no es lo peor que has hecho.

Luego Damon levantó el rostro de su hermano y le miró a los ojos, aquellos ojos de un verde intenso como las hojas de los robles, y sonrió bajando luego hasta su cuello.

Stefan sintió los colmillos y el placer de invadió por dentro cuando su hermano comenzó a beber. Luego se apartó y le tocó el turno al menor, que presionó sus dientes y lamió la gora de sangre que bajaba por el pecho de Damon.

Nunca había pensado en este tipo de unión con su hermano, la noche anterior habían pasado cosas de lo más extrañas y sabía que volvería a sentir esa mezcla de dolor y oscuro placer. Sabía que en el fondo era lo que más deseaba.

Se besaron, mezclando la sangre de sus bocas, dejando que pequeños hilos de ella cayeran por las comisuras de sus bocas.

Esto era lo que Elena les había pedido al darse cuenta del sentimiento del uno por el otro. A esto se refería al pedirles que se protegieran el uno al otro…

El odio y el amor, dando un giro de 360º


End file.
